Selalu
by ambudaff
Summary: Lebih baik Lily menantikan seorang usahawan yang pulang di malam hari, tiap malam, daripada menantikan seorang agen ganda pulang, yang entah kapan waktunya, apakah ia akan kembali hidup-hidup atau hanya pulang nama saja. AU, NCIS-ish


**Selalu**

_Severus Snape, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, dan Albus Dumbledore semuanya milik JK Rowling._

_Rate T, AU, friendship/crime_

-o0o-

Harry Potter menutup pintu mobilnya di pinggir jalan, lalu berjalan melewati gerbang pemakaman yang sudah ia hapal betul. Bahkan jika matanya ditutup pun ia bisa mencapai makam termaksud dengan mudah.

Tapi sebelum ia sampai, langkahnya terhenti.

Dia lagi. Sudah ada di sana, bahkan sepagi ini.

Diteruskan langkahnya, menjejeri sosok yang sudah mematung di salah satu sisi makam kedua orangtuanya.

"Pagi, Sir!"

Sosok berambut hitam membingkai wajahnya itu menoleh. Matanya seolah menyapa, tapi selain itu, ia tak berbicara apa-apa.

Harry tak berbicara lagi. Ia khusyuk menunduk, berdiri tepat di tengah makam kedua orangtuanya.

Kedua orangtuanya meninggal bersamaan. Kecelakaan lalu lintas. Dimakamkan bersama, dengan satu nisan besar bertuliskan nama keduanya. James Potter di satu sisi, Lily Evans-Potter di sisi lain.

Harry berdiri tepat di tengah. Sementara sosok satunya berdiri di sisi sebelah makam Lily Evans-Potter.

Selalu.

Entah sejak kapan, tapi tiap kali Harry menemui—kini sudah menjadi—atasannya mengunjungi makam ini, ia selalu berdiri di sisi itu.

Harry mafhum. Orang ini hanya mengunjungi makam Lily. Bukan makam James.

Nyaris bersamaan, keduanya mengangkat wajah. Sepertinya sudah selesai kunjungan hari ini. Dan mereka beranjak tanpa suara. Berjalan dalam hening.

"Sir," sahut Harry saat mereka sudah hampir sampai di gerbang, "saat lalu, mengapa kau tidak gigih mengejar ibuku saja? Mengapa begitu ada kasus 'kata itu', lalu ibu mengatakan tak akan memaafkanmu, mengapa kau malah mundur?"

Seudah sejak dulu Harry ingin menanyakan hal ini, dan entah kenapa saat ini tiba-tiba saja hal itu keluar dari mulutnya.

Tak ada jawaban.

Harry mulanya merasa tak enak. Itu hal pribadi, dan tak seharusnya—

Lelaki itu menggeleng. "Suatu saat kau akan mengerti—"

"Tapi kau mencintainya kan?"

Ia terdiam.

Mengangguk perlahan. "Selalu."

Mereka sudah sampai di mobil masing-masing. Harry sudah akan bertanya lagi, tapi tak jadi. Lelaki itu membuka pintu mobilnya dan masuk, demikian juga Harry. Dua mobil beriringan menuju satu tujuan.

-o0o-

"Pagi, Boss, pagi-pagi sudah datang berduaan dengan Harry!" Luna nyengir sambil memakai jas lab-nya, menyapa.

"Kalau tidak melihat mereka berdua pakai mobil masing-masing, aku akan mengira mereka tinggal serumah—" Neville menyambar, tapi bergegas menambahkan, "Pagi, Boss, pagi Harry—"

Harry nyengir. Dan si Boss cuma tersenyum tipis, tapi lalu menyalakan komputernya dan memeriksa siapa tahu ada kasus baru.

"Belum ada kasus baru, Boss," pasti Neville sudah lebih dahulu memeriksa.

Ron dan Hermione memasuki ruangan hampir berbarengan, "Pagi, semua!" Pasangan yang ini memang patut dicurigai sudah tinggal serumah, karena hampir tiap hari datang berbarengan. Walau demikian, mereka cukup profesional dengan tidak menunjukkan kebersamaan mereka di tempat kerja, paling-paling sesekali kepergok ciuman kalau ada waktu luang—

Masuk juga seorang laki-laki dengan rambut putih keperakan, kacamata bulan separo, Albus Dumbledore, atasan mereka semua, langsung tembak pada tujuan: "Agen Spesial Severus, nyalakan televisi. Sepertinya tugas kalian ada di sana—"

Berbarengan Harry, Neville, dan Ron mengulurkan tangan meraih remote, tetapi Severus lebih cepat dari ketiganya, dan menyalakan saluran yang dimaksud.

Reporter salah satu televisi sedang melaporkan kebakaran di salah satu rumah susun di kawasan kumuh London. Sepertinya api sudah bisa dikuasai. Belum selesai ia melaporkan keadaan, Severus sudah bangkit, meraih kunci mobilnya, melemparkannya pada Harry, "Ayo tim, bergerak!"

-o0o-

"Jelas ini kebakaran yang disengaja," Harry memasukkan beberapa barang bukti terbungkus kantong plastik ke dalam kotak. "Pelaku menyiram dinding ruangan dan karpet dengan bensin, lalu meletakkan pemicunya di tengah ruangan. Sepertinya lilin. Begitu apinya menyambar udara yang penuh uap bensin—BLAM!"

"Korban meninggal sebelumnya?" mata Severus terus memindai ke seantero penjuru.

Harry menggeleng. "Belum tahu. Luna sedang menyelidikinya. Tapi, paling tidak ia sudah dibuat tak berdaya, apakah mati atau pingsan, saat api dinyalakan. Terlihat dari posisinya, seolah tidur, tak ada pergerakan, meronta atau perlawanan lain."

Hermione kembali dari mewawancarai para tetangga.

"Namanya Kim Szabo. Sudah tua, 60-an atau sekitarnya. Ramah pada tetangga, tetapi pendiam, tidak banyak bicara—"

-o0o-

Randy Smith, 15 tahun

"_Nenek Kim sangat baik. Dia sudah tua dan hidup sendirian. Kadang-kadang dia perlu bantuan untuk mengganti bohlam lampu, atau menarik krei jendela yang macet, membelikan sesuatu di minimarket terdekat—biasanya telur atau tepung—dia biasa memanggilku atau beberapa anak lain. Setelahnya dia biasa memberiku kue-kue buatannya. Enak-enak! Masih terbayang fruitcake-nya yang masih hangat—_

_Teganya orang yang membunuhnya—"_

John Trenton, 42 tahun, Kepala Lingkungan

"_Kim datang sekitar 5-6 tahun lalu, surat-suratnya beres, dan ia bersosialisasi dengan baik. Semua tetangga satu deret dikenal dan mengenalnya, tapi ia sendiri tak banyak bercerita tentang dirinya. Hidup sendirian, tidak ada saudara atau kerabat. Sepengetahuanku, tidak ada surat atau apapun yang masuk ke kotak suratnya, tidak ada kunjungan orang lain. Aku tak tahu kalau soal telepon, tapi tagihan teleponnya juga minimal. Tapi ia berkawan baik dengan penduduk sekitar, mudah menolong, suka mengirim kue atau masakan pada tetangga—_

_Saya tak tahu apa yang bisa mendorong orang untuk berbuat seperti itu pada Kim—"_

Beth Cornwallis, 57 tahun

"_Istri-istri pensiunan seperti kami suka berkumpul dan ngerumpi, dan biasanya dia memasakkan sesuatu untuk kami. Kue dan masakannya enak-enak! Kalau berkumpul di rumahnya, kita bisa melihat banyak sekali hasil pekerjaan tangan: taplak meja sulaman, sarung bantal dengan aplikasi, banyak barang rajutan—dan biasanya dia mengeluh matanya sudah tak bisa berkompromi lagi untuk membuat barang-barang itu. Yang tidak begitu memerlukan ketelitian mata hanyalah memasak, dan itulah pelampiasannya sekarang—_

_Ah, aku tak habis pikir, kenapa ada orang yang mau membunuhnya? Dia bahkan tak punya perhiasan mahal, paling gelang kecil dan beberapa cincin—"_

Beberapa orang lagi dalam wawancara Hermione menyatakan hal yang hampir serupa: perempuan yang ramah pada semua, suka memberi, terutama kue-kue atau masakan buatan sendiri, tapi tertutup atas kehidupannya sendiri. Agak berlogat asing, tetapi bahasa Inggrisnya fasih—dan bagus. Dan tak punya barang berharga yang bakal memancing perampok. Sepertinya uangnya dihabiskan untuk membeli terigu dan telur—

-o0o-

Severus sedang membolak-balik beberapa lembar laporan anak buahnya, ketika Luna memanggilnya via ponsel. Bergegas ia menuju lantai bawah tanah, tempat para ahli forensik bekerja.

Ron dan Luna sedang membicarakan sesuatu ketika ia muncul.

"Ada sesuatu yang spesifik?"

"Tubuhnya sudah terbakar seluruhnya. Agak sulit untuk melihat pengenalnya, tapi kami berhasil mendapatkan DNA-nya, dari gigi yang lebih sulit hancurnya. Dan," Luna mengetikkan sesuatu di komputernya, layarnya menunjukkan hasil yang dicarinya, terhubung langsung dengan layar besar, "—Kim Szabo, nama yang ada pada kartu pengenal dan kartu jaminan sosialnya, sebenarnya adalah Kim Wozniac—dan dia bukan '_she_', melainkan '_he_'—"

Luna menunjukkan hasil penelusurannya di layar.

"—mungkin karena nama Kim bisa dipakai untuk wanita maupun pria—" sambungnya.

"Hm. Menarik. Ada catatan kapan ia melakukan operasi ganti kelamin atau sejenisnya?"

Luna menggeleng. "Kim masuk Inggris sekitar 10 tahun lalu, dan ia sudah berkelamin wanita. Datang dari Bulgaria, menempuh proses naturalisasi, tak ada catatan negatif—"

"Hm. Ron, kau dan Hermione telusuri latarbelakangnya. Cari apa ada saudara atau kerabat—"

Ron tak banyak cakap, segera beranjak. Ke lantai atas mengajak Hermione.

-o0o-

"Dalam catatan kependudukan, Kim sudah ada di Inggris sejak 10 tahun lalu, dan sejak itu sudah tinggal di 5 tempat yang berbeda. Tetapi—" Neville menunjukkan hasil penelusurannya pada sekian pasang mata yang memelototi layar besar—Severus, Harry, Luna, Hermione, plus Ron, "penelusuran di tempat oleh Ron dan Hermione tadi, di daerah Birmingham yang disebutkan, tidak ada catatan tentang Kim Szabo maupun Kim Wozniak. Laki-laki maupun perempuan. Penelusuran di empat _county_ lainnya juga sama—"

"Tak ada data saudara atau kenalan; adanya pengubahan jenis kelamin; adanya pencantuman fiksional nama-nama kota tempat tinggal sebelum London; kesemuanya menjurus pada kemungkinan, Kim ini—" Neville mengambil kesimpulan sementara, "—adalah orang yang dimasukkan ke Program Perlindungan Saksi—"

"Masuk akal. Kalau Kim termasuk dalam Program Perlindungan Saksi, berarti dia tidak boleh sampai dikenali. Tetapi, sekarang ada yang membunuhnya. Berarti, ada yang mengenali. Ada yang tahu, kenapa dia sampai masuk Program Perlindungan Saksi?" Severus terus memandangi data yang tertayang di layar besar.

Hampir semuanya menggeleng. Harry mengeluarkan selembar hasil laporannya, "—tadi di lokasi, aku menanyai penduduk, dan ada beberapa orang mengenali sebuah mobil Mercedes—di lokasi kumuh seperti itu Mercedes akan mudah diingat—biru tua atau sejenisnya; warna gelap, parkir sejenak di dekat apartemen kemarin malam. Larut malam. Pengendaranya seorang laki-laki, sekitar 30-40 tahun, membawa sebuah—seperti sebuah paket, sebuah bungkusan segiempat, sekitar setengah-meteran lebar dan tingginya. Ia pergi ke arah belakang apartemen, dan tak lama kemudian kembali tanpa membawanya lagi. Tapi di belakang apartemen memang ada sebidang tanah kosong kecil, orang biasa membuang sesuatu—"

"Dan kau memeriksanya?" Severus memastikan.

"Tak ada sesuatu yang sama bentuknya dengan paket tadi di tempat pembuangan—"

"Apakah—bisakah itu jeriken bensin?" Ron mempertanyakan.

"Bisa jadi—"

"Berarti," Neville setengah menyimpulkan, "—bisa jadi dia masuk ke apartemen Kim via tangga darurat, masuk melalui jendelanya, membunuhnya, dan menyiramkan bensin di seluruh dinding."

"Tepat. Dan sepertinya sudah diperhitungkan, entah pemicunya bagaimana, tapi kebakaran baru akan terjadi sekitar tiga-empat jam sesudah Mercedes itu berlalu—"

"Membakar lilin misalnya, atau apapun—" Ron mengamini.

"Dan bisakah kita mengenali Mercedes itu kepunyaan siapa, pria 30-40 tahunan itu siapa?" Severus mengejar.

Harry mengeluarkan sebuah foto jepretan tadi, "—ini tempat Mercedes itu parkir, menurut para saksi. Dan karena daerah itu kumuh, jalanannya juga tidak begitu besar, Mercedes ini sedikit menyenggol tembok saat membelok—"

Mereka memperhatikan foto tembok dengan sedikit goresan berwarna biru tua itu.

Ron memperkirakan bagian mana dari Mercedes yang menyenggol tembok itu, "Sepertinya daerah pintu sebelah kiri. Mungkin pintu penumpang—"

"OK. Berarti kita harus mencari Mercedes biru tua dengan goresan di bagian pintu penumpang, ATAU mungkin si pengendara menyadarinya, sehingga kita juga harus mencari bengkel mana yang mendapat order mengecat Mercedes bagian itu—" Severus menyimpulkan.

-o0o-

Tapi itu tidak perlu. Sekitar sejam kemudian, mereka mendapat berita, ditemukan sebuah Mercedes biru tua di daerah Knockturn Alley, pengendaranya ditembak mati.

"Penembak berdiri sekitar 50 meter di depan mobil yang melaju kencang, pengendara kaget melihatnya, mengerem mendadak, _airbag_ keluar, dan pas saat _airbag_ membuka, si penembak menembaknya tepat di tengah kening. Tewas seketika—" Luna memperkirakan saat melihat keadaan mayat.

"Identitas?"

"Vincent Crabbe—" belum sempat Neville melengkapi keterangannya, Severus mendadak beranjak.

"Death Eaters," gumamnya, terus berjalan ke arah kantor Albus Dumbledore.

Diketuknya sekali, dan langsung masuk.

"Ada titik terang?" Albus bangkit dari kursinya.

"Kim Szabo atau Kim Wozniak, dibunuh dan dibakar oleh Vincent Crabbe. Death Eaters. Ada tanda-tanda Death Eaters akan bangkit lagi?"

Albus menggeleng. "Dari operasi Orde Phoenix itu, Vincent Crabbe dan Gregory Goyle memang bisa kabur, tetapi otak perintah mereka Draco Malfoy, tertangkap dan dipenjara dengan keamanan maksimum di Azkaban. Kalaupun memang ada gerakan dari Crabbe dan Goyle, mungkin tidak dalam skala nasional. Sepertinya kasuitis, balas dendam akan saksi pengadilan Malfoy?"

"Hm. Pengadilan Malfoy, ya? Aku terus berpikir siapa Kim ini, soalnya tidak bisa ditemukan datanya—"

"Cek kembali saksi-saksi pengadilan Malfoy. Yakin tak ada yang kau kenal, jika mereka mengubah kelamin?"

"Dari ingatanku, tidak. Tapi aku akan menyuruh Neville mencarinya via program penyamaan wajah, karena kemungkinan wajahnya akan nampak berubah setelah pengubahan kelamin. Akan kuselidiki. Positif tak ada gerakan dalam Death Eaters ya?"

"Positif. Walaupun aku tetap akan mengecek ulang."

Severus mengangguk, dan kembali ke tempatnya. "Cari data pengadilan Malfoy, siapa saja saksinya," sahutnya pada Neville, "—dan juga gunakan program penyamaan wajah untuk melihat apakah Kim itu salah satu dari saksinya."

"Oke, Boss!" Neville punya kecenderungan untuk jadi canggung dalam kehidupan sehari-hari, tetapi akan sangat efisien dan efektif jika berhubungan dengan komputer atau internet.

-o0o-

"Tak ada yang sesuai, Boss!"

"Kau yakin?"

"Yakin. 100%." Neville memperlihatkan prosesnya sekali lagi. "Lagipula, semua orang yang bersaksi, ada dalam data Program Perlindungan Saksi, dan setelah ditelusuri, ada semua. Masih hidup."

Raut wajah Severus menjadi tak bisa ditebak.

-o0o-

Tiga hari sudah berlalu sejak peristiwa pembakaran Kim itu. Tak ada perubahan. Tak ada data baru.

Kim Szabo atau Kim Wozniak dimakamkan di pemakaman umum atas biaya negara, karena tak ada yang meng-klaim. Tak ada saudara tak ada kerabat.

Pagi itu Severus mengemudikan sedannya menuju kantor, sebagaimana biasa.

Ponselnya berbunyi. Diliriknya nama pemanggil. Harry Potter.

Ditekannya tombol speaker.

"Ya?"

"Polisi yang sedang bertugas patroli melapor, ada seorang sedang mengunjungi makam Kim Wozniak. Mungkin jika Anda dekat—"

"Hanya semenit—" sahut Severus bergegas mematikan ponsel dan menambah kecepatan mobilnya. Hanya semenit dan ia akan sudah berada di pemakaman.

Harry yang sudah berada di kantor bergegas menyambar kunci, "Hermione, Ron, ayo! _Back up_—"

Tapi begitu Harry, Ron, dan Hermione tiba di pemakaman, orang yang ada di makam Kim berikut Agen Khusus Severus Snape sudah tak ada.

Sebuah pesan teks masuk ke ponselnya. Dari ponsel Severus: '_Tak usah dicari. Aku akan kembali dua-tiga jam lagi.'_

-o0o-

Tiga jam kemudian saat Harry dan kawan-kawan masih sibuk membahas pergi ke manakah boss mereka, ia muncul. Dengan raut wajah yang tak bisa ditebak seperti biasa, tetapi jelas terlihat lelah.

"Kasus Kim kita tutup saja—"

"Mengapa?" Harry refleks bertanya.

Severus memberi isyarat agar mereka semua berkumpul di lab. Di sana kecil kemungkinan orang menguping.

"Orang tadi, Igor Karkaroff—"

"Orang yang mengunjungi makam Kim?"

Severus mengangguk. "Ia adalah orang yang kukenal saat Perang Besar lalu. Sama-sama agen ganda. Juga di Death Eaters. Tak tahu banyak sebenarnya, kami sesama agen ganda menutupi rahasia kami masing-masing."

"Kami sudah saling tak berkabar sejak sepuluh tahun lalu. Ternyata ia masuk ke Inggris, menggunakan nama—" Severus mengedarkan pandangan, "—Kim Wozniak."

"Nama perempuan yang mati terbakar itu?"

Mengangguk lagi. "Igor Karkaroff, punya saudara kembar identik, Ivan Karkaroff. Saudara kembar sangat langka di kota tempat tinggalnya, dan segera saja ilmuwan yang bekerjasama dengan pejabat berwenang memisahkan mereka dengan tujuan penelitian."

Severus menghela napas dalam-dalam.

"Igor diasuh oleh negara, dengan pengasuhan keras. Segera ia tumbuh jadi orang yang kuat, keras, dan tentu saja dengan intelektual yang tinggi. Sementara Ivan tetap berada di asuhan keluarganya, yang malangnya hanya terdiri dari kaum wanita. Ayah Ivan dan Igor sudah meninggal dalam perang. Di rumah itu hanya ada tiga bibi, satu ibu, dan satu nenek. Segera saja bisa ditebak bahwa Ivan tumbuh dalam pengasuhan yang lemah lembut. Belakangan diketahui bahwa ia juga punya kecenderungan kuat ingin menjadi wanita—"

"Mereka tidak pernah bertemu?" Hermione penasaran.

Severus menggeleng. "Pertama kali bertemu pada usia 30. Igor baru diberi tahu bahwa ia punya saudara kembar, dan ia sudah telanjur masuk ke dunia militer. Ia ditempatkan di bagian intelijen, dan sesudahnya bahkan menjadi agen ganda—"

Harry memandang Severus dengan pandangan yang aneh.

"Perang Besar selesai, dan Igor mengajak saudaranya membelot ke Inggris. Igor punya satu tujuan: ingin menikahi seorang wanita, dan hidup tenang. Tapi ia tahu bahwa hidup agen ganda sepertinya tak akan bisa tenang. Paling tidak, menurutnya, Inggris akan lebih damai daripada negara asalnya—"

"Dan karena itukah, maka Imigrasi hanya membuatkan satu identitas?"

"Tepat. Seolah-olah hanya ada satu Szabo—dulunya Wozniak, yang masuk Inggris. Naturalisasi untuknya dibuat mudah. Igor sendiri kemudian beralih menggunakan nama lain, yang bahkan padaku ia tak menyebutnya. Aku mafhum, ia tak ingin dikenali, ia tak ingin diketahui. Tinggal di manapun ia tak menyebutkan. Bahkan tadi, ia meminta agar mengantarku ke bandara, tapi aku tak tahu apakah ia memang pergi dengan pesawat atau hanya menungguku kembali, lalu menggunakan kendaraan lain—"

Hening.

"Lalu—kematian ini?"

"Igor menjelaskan, bahwa setelah Perang Besar ia diburu Death Eaters. Hanya setelah Tom Riddle ditembak mati, dan pentolan-pentolannya masuk Azkaban, perburuannya berkurang. Tetapi ia ingat terus, bahwa dalam Death Eaters, sekali diperintahkan, harus dilakukan walau si pemberi perintah ditangkap atau mati. Dengan demikian, perintah pembunuhan terhadapnya tak pernah dicabut—"

"Dan orang Death Eaters yang memburunya tak begitu pandai, dengan justru memburu adik kembarannya—" Neville berbisik ngeri, "—tapi dengan itu, perburuan atas Igor dihentikan, betul kan?"

Severus mengangguk. "Aku sudah curiga saat disebutkan bahwa Vincent Crabbe dibunuh. Itu cara Death Eaters, jika suatu pembunuhan level cukup tinggi, maka pembunuhnya harus dibunuh juga sesudahnya, agar tak membuka rahasia—"

"Hm," Hermione mengangguk, "—apakah dengan demikian Igor benar-benar aman? Kalau ada seseorang menelusuri DNA—"

Luna menyela, "DNA orang yang kembar identik juga sama persis. Guyonan di antara kami para ahli forensik, jika menemukan DNA dari orang kembar identik, tangkap kedua-duanya. Atau ketiganya. Atau keempatnya—"

"Wajah," Harry menyela, "—kenapa Anda tak dengan segera mengenali wajahnya sebagai Igor?"

Severus menggeleng. "Igor sedari dulu selalu berkumis, bercambang, berjenggot. Sementara wajah Ivan—Kim di sini—lebih klimis sehingga terlihat lebih tirus. Apalagi setelah ia menjadi wanita."

"Lalu, bagaimana bisa Igor tumbuh menjadi orang yang keras, sementara Ivan menjadi orang yang lemah lembut? Bukankah orang kembar biasanya punya kesamaan tanpa disadari?" Hermione meneruskan.

Luna menggeleng. "DNA itu pasti sama. Itu masalah genetika. Lalu ada juga yang dinamakan _epigenetika_, dan ini masih menjadi bahan perdebatan para ahli. Jika kau menyebut DNA ditulis dengan tinta sehingga tak bisa dihapus, _epigenetika_ itu seperti jika kau menulis dengan pensil. Bisa dihapus dan ditulis kembali dengan tulisan yang berbeda. Ada kemungkinan—kecenderungan Ivan untuk menjadi wanita dipengaruhi oleh situasi sekelilingnya, demikian pula Igor yang menjadi orang yang cenderung keras—"

Semua terdiam.

Neville menyahut masih berbisik, "Adakah—adakah kemungkinan kematian Ivan ini diperintahkan oleh Igor? Atau difasilitasi olehnya? Agar terlihat—"

"Mungkin saja," Severus menyela perlahan, "—dia tentu tahu bahwa ada perintah untuk membunuhnya, dan perintah itu berlaku selamanya. Dengan memberi petunjuk palsu, Death Eaters akan bergerak ke arah Ivan—"

Menghela napas, Harry menyahut, "—makanya kita sia-sia mencari datanya di Program Perlindungan Saksi. Ternyata dia seharusnya ada di Program Perlindungan Agen Ganda—"

Severus mengangguk. "Dan kita tak punya akses untuk ke sana, itu berada langsung di bawah Perdana Menteri—"

"Bisakah—bisakah kita menangkap Igor? Dengan tuduhan memberi data yang mendukung pada pembunuhan adik kembarnya sendiri?"

Severus menggeleng. "Motif bisa kita ajukan, tetapi tak ada barang bukti. Kita hanya bisa menduga-duga—"

Hampir serentak semuanya menghela napas. Dalam-dalam.

-o0o-

Kantor sudah sepi. Lampu-lampu sudah dimatikan. Harry sudah selesai memberesi barang-barangnya, dan sedang meraih jaketnya, ketika dilihatnya atasannya masih duduk di depan layar komputer, dengan mata menerawang jauh.

"Aku baru sekali ini menemukan orang yang suka sekali memandangi _screensaver_—" sindir Harry, sambil mematikan komputer di depan bossnya itu.

Severus menyeringai. Bangkit, meraih jaketnya dan mengenakannya. Meraih kunci mobil.

Tapi kalimat Harry menghentikannya.

"Apakah ini tentang Igor, Sir?"

Severus menghela napas. "Yah—kurang lebih—"

Harry duduk di sudut meja. "Apakah itu yang membuatmu tidak meneruskan mengejar ibuku?"

Pas. Telak.

Severus memandang Harry tajam. Tapi kalimat-kalimat yang keluar dari mulutnya lunak, terkesan berbisik, "Lebih baik Lily menantikan seorang usahawan yang pulang di malam hari, tiap malam, daripada menantikan seorang agen ganda pulang, yang entah kapan waktunya, apakah ia akan kembali hidup-hidup atau hanya pulang nama saja—"

"Tidakkah kau berpikir untuk pergi jauh seperti Igor?"

Severus menggeleng. "Dalam Program Perlindungan, kau akan dipindahkan ke suatu tempat entah ke mana. Ditutup akses hubunganmu dengan masa lalu. Dengan kehidupan yang seperti itu, akankah Lily bahagia hidup denganku? Ia punya banyak sekali kawan. Apakah ia mau memutuskan hubungan dengan mereka? Kalau ia mau, apakah ia akan hidup dengan bahagia?" Severus menggeleng pelan.

"Lily sudah bahagia dengan Potter. Mereka sudah meninggal memang, tetapi mereka meninggal bahagia. Itu sudah cukup—" suaranya parau.

"Dan Anda selalu mencintainya?"

"Selalu."

Harry tercekat.

Ia baru sebelas tahun saat bertemu dengan Severus, dan kedua orangtuanya sudah meninggal. Kemudian tahu bahwa Severus dan kedua orangtuanya dulu pernah saling mengenal. Baru tahu semua kisah cinta Severus dengan ibunya beberapa tahun sesudahnya.

Tapi baru kali ini ia tahu, bahwa seseorang bisa mencintai sebegitu rupa.

Tanpa suara keduanya bangkit, berjalan keluar menuju mobil masing-masing.

Besok mungkin akan ada adegan yang biasa di pagi hari, mengunjungi makam.

Tetapi Harry akan memandang sosok laki-laki ini dengan berbeda, mulai kali ini.

Ia tahu sebabnya.

**FIN**

**AN**:

_Genetika_ dan _epigenetika_ anak kembar identik dibaca di National Geographic versi Indonesia edisi Januari 2012. Mohon bimbingan dari yang lebih memahami.

Seharusnya ada pertanyaan seperti ini dalam percakapan Severus-Harry: "—dan kalau aku menikah dengan Lily, kau tak akan ada kan?" tapi ga jadi ah, hihi


End file.
